Delicate
by Shizune-hime
Summary: Zack visits Aerith, and she just can't deny. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**___I do not own Final Fantasy VII, or its franchise, in any way possible. All characters and mentioned names belong to Square Enix._

**/ ****Delicate****. :: 01 - Misconception /**

.. Aerith busily - and invisibly - tended to the flowers and hummed to a quiet song.

She was so used to this gardening work with her own flowers, always, not once complaining regardless of her knees or thighs hurting with all the kneeling and walking around and standing. Neither was she tired with the constant talking to the flowers - she believed that when a tender talked to them they felt and grew better, bloomed more beautifully. She'd heard this from the woman in her life she was able to grow up around and be cared for by - Elmyra.

… How many years had it been? She couldn't count. She couldn't even remember the last time they had breakfast together, or went out for a little walk, under Midgar's plate then. Aerith couldn't comprehend either how she was able to take every tragedy in her life like it was just a slice of bread: not hearing from Zack but knowing that he had passed away because she heard the planet cry, knew her own death, seeing Cloud's own demise as he fell into mako poisoning, seeing all the friends she left behind become frustratingly dismayed but try their hardest to battle evil, see Midgar fall to ruins after Meteorfall… watch guilt itself float by and around some people. And then now, after all the trouble was over, what now? A sigh escaped her pursed lips finally, slowly, when she stood and looked up past the disheveled roof.

A glimpse of the sky brought her hope, if only for a very short while. She knew that if she headed out and watched everything again, there was a very strong chance of trouble starting up again and be triggered by whatever havoc-causing skunk that'd come by. But oh, no bother, she could pray to Minerva or the Lifestream to battle all the evil again. Or she could claim the White Materia again and counterattack the trouble.

But oddly, she was tired of it. Though, who was she to complain?.. She wasn't one to at all, though, she was a Cetra after all. And Cetra couldn't be pissed for whatever reason because… well… it wasn't in their nature to do so. However, that didn't mean she never felt dismayed in her entire life. Of course she did. She did when Elmyra passed away, she did when she lost Zack, she did when she saw children fall into the hands of the Remnants. And yet she bothered to be calm and save everyone - or at least help Cloud save the world.

But for how long could she keep it up?… Not so many people knew, but deep in her heart she felt so small. As small as a pebble could be, just tossed into the water for fun - or at least she felt at times; or to hit some random fish in the water for the heck of it. She felt… used. And sometimes convincing herself, "Oh well. I had to do it. And besides, I saved everyone, right?", didn't work at all.

That was how she felt now, thinking about things, especially when she prayed that one particular day at the altar. My, did that memory come to mind so many times. That day, she felt alone, though knowing she had to trample down the bone-and-fossil-ridden, ancient path to The Forgotten City, leading Cloud and her friends there, only to make them watch her as she knelt and prayed for what possibly was the planet's only salvation, Holy. She felt extremely frustrated inside about it - she didn't want to leave everyone, of course, but the mere fact that she was a Cetra made things so much decided.

And then when Midgar was in ruins, she heard cries from mortals that they were waiting for Shin-Ra to fix things. Or another savior to just make things so much more urban and pretty-looking in a snap. And then the Remnants came along. She felt the same thing, as if she was being pushed to come and save everyone again, make everything feel so much better. But Cloud saved the day, again, and for some reason she felt a sense of relief that he did it, and not her.

Well… that wasn't right. A Cetra is supposed to accept things as they are – more so if they are chosen for a task. It wasn't that she didn't accept that she was the savior of the world – it was that she felt so tired sometimes of hearing people hope for a savior – that it was her, again, mostly – and wondered if people ever tried saving themselves. She was aware it was quite a mean thought, but everyone gets tired at some point. She just couldn't complain about it, though – she felt it was rather immature of her.

If she could decide anything - or wish for, at least - it was that she could turn back time and tossed the White Materia to someone else. That could have helped alter things so much more.

Right now, though, she felt like a complete mess. A Cetra wasn't supposed to have this mindset – not at all. But she couldn't help it. Even saviors – or heroes, if she was ever one – felt down sometimes. She wished she could go back to the Lifestream and spend time with her mother… well, both of them, or just watch life float by. Rather than listening to the wiles of the world and frown upon every comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**___I do not own Final Fantasy VII, or its franchise, in any way possible. All characters and mentioned names belong to Square Enix._

**/ ****Delicate****. :: 02 - Vulnerability /**

Zack watched the tiny spheres of white light float around him and around others in the Lifestream.

He never understood why he had to die so early back then, but he reveled in the fact that he believed he did a good job. He always wanted to be a hero – and now that he was deceased he believed that maybe everyone thought the same, but… in full honesty to himself he didn't really think he achieved much to be called a hero.

Hearing voices from the Lifestream about his own achievements and Aerith's, Zack wondered if beyond Aerith's calm nature, she felt insecure. He didn't think Cetras had the capacity to feel such an emotion, but… she was human too, right? Or at least, somehow.

He paced the blue-green hues of the Lifestream, hands on his hips and frowning.

"Why do you fret, dear soldier?"

"…See, this is why I don't LIKE being here." Zack faced her. "She's down there, all alone. I know she's a ghost but some can see ghosts, you know? She might get harmed. Or maybe my concept of ghosts getting hurt are just WAYYY off. And I mean no disrespect, but… I'm confined here in limbo just… meant to WATCH her? And WHY is she allowed to go back to Gaia? Pfft." Zack shook his head as he began pacing again. "She should stay here. With me. She's much safer! I'm pretty sure all the souls in here KNOW that by now!"

"…I understand. But you are utterly restless." A chuckle came from the lips of the guardian. She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head as she sighed. The shuffle of gold steel against gold steel as she sat down on her concrete throne, holding her weapon. "Just like a puppy."

Zack shot a look at her and actually pouted. In front of Minerva, the Lifestream's guardian deity, "The Goddess." He didn't like being called 'puppy' - he felt so small every time. And only a dear friend he lost years ago - Angeal - could call him that. Everyone else who tried to were considered bullies. He folded his arms across his chest and stood before her, looking at her. She seemed to glow, like the bright sun of the complex solar system, but the glow was much softer - more calmer. "Well, if I MAY request… I'd like to be there with her," he said. "…Please."

Minerva didn't seem to want to attend to the question immediately. She only sat there, and took in the tinkly cacophony from within the confines of the Lifestream. "…Is she your lover?" she asked with a smile. "She's a fragrant wreath sent by heaven, if I may say so."

Zack didn't know how to take that - if it was a compliment that she was as pleasant as flowers, or Minerva was implying something out of context… like if she actually went down there and _smelled_ Aerith.

The cadet blinked and kept a straight face on, but a brow raised eventually. "Well I wouldn't say we're confirmed lovers, but…" He paused. Zack gathered his memories altogether quietly, and pretty much faced the facts. "…I love her, but we didn't end up together. Never did. A second date was probably what it might've took to get there, though." He frowned and sat on the blue-green fog of the Lifestream, cross-legged but slightly slumped over. "Of course, I experienced much after that… I lost a friend, found another who happened to be a country-boy like me, and died fighting. Disappeared from the face of Gaia."

Minerva remembered that moment completely. He set a friend in one safe corner, that day, in the Wastelands, and battled some thousand soldiers all on his own to protect his principles, himself, and his friend. He didn't mind that day if he died - it was as if he knew it all along. That was what captured Minerva's attention the most - his integrity and fighting spirit. It was difficult to not notice.

"With honor," she added. Zack raised his head and the goddess swore she saw his ears twitch, and chuckled to herself. It reminded her of a puppy's ears.

"Mm?" he asked. His blue eyes were wide, in curiosity.

"… You've lost so much. But whatever it is that has kept you strong, despite distance from those that mattered to you… you disappeared from Gaia with honor." Minerva nodded.

Zack frowned. Sure, he died with honor - he firmly believed in that too. But he wasn't one to just always meddle in praises. He felt bad too. Especially when he lost Angeal - he felt as if he couldn't do anything to save him. He looked up to him like a mentor, as well as a brother. Losing him was unexpected. Aerith was there to comfort him, however… but true to his mulling nature, he felt sometimes it wasn't enough. A hug helped, sure, and he appreciated it greatly from the one girl he loved for so long, but… by heart it was very heavy. He felt bad though, that his emotions were divided like this.

He wondered what Aerith would think if he said that. She'd most likely frown and walk off… or pretendingly give off a smile and just say it was fine. Either way, it'd hurt him, and he knew that. He liked honesty, most of all, especially from Aerith – it was unlikely for him not to receive honesty from her, too.

"…And if anything, you are a hero in your own right. You've proven yourself far more than everyone can imagine, Sir Fair. And if it makes you feel much better, I'd like to say that the raindrops that day were the Lifestream's tears for you."

Zack closed his eyes. He could remember the rain that day; the scent was already embedded in his mind. He knew he was bleeding then, but he couldn't feel it. Zack also remembered Cloud coming up to him and he gave him his sword. The rest… he didn't want to remember. Like wanting to see Aerith and the pain that came with it, having died too soon…

"And before you start to cry," Minerva continued, chuckling, as she stood and approached him, her armor shuffling once more, "I'd like to say you are allowed to visit the Cetra."

Zack raised his head and blinked. "…Seriously?"

"After all… how someone can decide to part two lovers for even a brief moment is far too ridiculous of an idea. I'm one for love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**___I do not own Final Fantasy VII, or its franchise, in any way possible. All characters and mentioned names belong to Square Enix._

**/ ****Delicate****. :: 03 – The Dance/**

"Dilly-dally, shilly, shally…" she sighed. A smile crept onto her lips as she walked to one of the pews, deciding to sit there and watch the flowers sway in the very slight breeze that seeped through and into the church. She could hear the faint ripples in the pool of healing water collide with each other, and it calmed her. But suddenly and out of nowhere, she sensed a few entities in the church - some of them were souls from the Lifestream, just seeking silence and sanctuary in the church. But one of them was particularly special to her, and she sensed him too easily it was just hard not to.

"Well, now… can't just let you stay here alone."

She smiled, lowering her eyesight to her fingers as she fiddled with them for a while. "…I suppose you can keep me company. No harm done."

The familiar thudding of boots against wood growing louder near her echoed in the church, until the man slid over to sit with her. He sighed audibly, and leaned back against the pew with his arms folded across his chest. She didn't need to look at him in the face - the hint of a blue uniform and black spikey hair to her left, peripheral vision already said it all.

He looked to her. She could see him smile, but his quiet and calm voice got her attention the most. "…A penny for your thoughts?" he asked. "Don't want my flower girl sulking in her own haven."

Aerith paused for a moment, her lips about to part slightly, but collected her thoughts for a moment. Her head tilted to one side just slightly, as her eyes narrowed just a bit, focused on the water and the flowers. "Just …"

"…Ahh. Well… you don't have to-"

"No," Aerith interrupted. A frown replaced the smile on her face. "It's just… I've been pondering lately." She stopped twiddling her fingers, and clasped her hands gently in a "Cancer" zodiac sign fashion. "…I feel… oddly as if I was used to just… save everyone. Even if it was my intent to, you know?" Aerith nodded slightly, and looked at her hands, and picked at the buttons aligned down her dress. "I feel like a little pebble."

Zack scowled a bit. "Now, why would you think that?" He casually put an arm around her, right on top of the pew's back. "No one's using you, Aerith, nobody ever did. I'd scare them off, you know. Or tell Cloud to just… splice them."

Aerith tried to resist a giggle, but she did, unable to hold it in. Zack grinned and pulled her closer, nuzzling her temple gently with his nose as his eyes closed. "Don't ever think of that," he said. "…We all do what we have to do, at some point or another…"

"Mm…" Aerith nodded, staring off. Zack always made her feel better. But it didn't dissipate the whole idea of how she felt. "…Everyone just thinks I'm so strong, I suppose. Even Cetras have weaknesses… I know my mother did."

"Ifalna, right?"

"Mmhm." Aerith nodded and stood for a moment, parting away from him. Proceeding to the flowers, she made sure she didn't step on them, picking out the ones that bloomed best. After, she returned to Zack and sat beside him again. He pulled her close and watched as she weaved the stems together, making a flower wreath. "…I know about what happened to her, you know. My dad was a scientist… he had an affinity for studying Cetras. He fell in love with my mom, I was conceived… Hojo burst into the scene, took me and my mom away, but my mom escaped. I was dropped off in the Train Station, which wasn't a graveyard then, and…" she paused, "…the rest is history, apparently…"

She was aware this was the first time Zack was ever informed about that - she never had the chance to tell him that before when they were dating, back in her younger years. Zack had a frown on his face and kissed her cheek, whispering quietly. "I'm sorry about that."

"No," Aerith said confidently and smiled. She turned her head and bumped her nose against his, smiling brightly as she locked her eyes with his baby blues. "Don't be. Some things happen for a reason." The Cetra blinked as she realized what she just said, and the smile grew a little shorter… calmer.

"Right…"

Zack looked up at the stream of light coming from outside and through the roof, pondering. He had his own troubles too. Aerith could sense that something was troubling him, but didn't want to pry. When around him, she was usually the type to just let him voice out whatever he felt like voicing out. Zack, on the other hand, wanted to tell her what he really thought, but didn't want to bother her. He didn't want to pressure her even more – she was a Cetra after all, and even if they were both "gone" in a sense she still had some things to attend to, like watching over Gaia.

But for now, he wanted to forget things, and hopefully she wanted to as well. A grin crossed his face as he stood and crossed the floor, to the wide space before reaching the flowers. Aerith simply watched him and wanted to follow, but it seemed like he was up to something.

"…What are you doing?" she questioned, a brow raised. She wanted to smile, but held it back – or at least before he could do something way beyond himself, something that made her laugh.

When Zack settled in on his spot in the area, he smiled warmly and beckoned her calmly with his hand. Aerith obeyed, standing and walking over to him with a scowl settled in curiosity. She stood before him with a slight pout, and Zack bowed slightly, grinning as he leaned quite close to her face. The Cetra blinked, and before she knew it, his hand was offered.

"May I take this dance, Miss Gainsborough?"

"What?" Aerith laughed softly at the mere thought. "…You're asking me all so suddenly for a dance. I have two left feet, Zack Fair," she said, as she shifted her weight to one side with a grin and her arms folded. "I don't dance."

"Come on, just one time?"

Aerith almost smirked, a brow raising, a little higher than usual. Zack pressed his palms together in front of her and gave the famous "Puppy Eyes" look.

"Pleeeease?"

Aerith couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. "Oh, you. Alright… but just this once!" She nodded and placed her palms on his shoulders, and right so immediately the cadet grinned too wide in happiness. Carefully, like a schoolboy, he put his hands on her hips, softly, as if his hands weren't there, just to make sure she wasn't startled. But Aerith felt them, and blushed a little as she cleared her throat.

The two swayed in a gentle, almost lulling motion, much like the waves of the pool of water nearby. As the flower girl sighed and pressed herself gently against him to lay her head on his shoulder, Zack smiled and nuzzled into her hair.

"I love you. I wish I said that earlier."

"Oh, no, it's fine..." Aerith said, "Every breath is a second chance. I'm glad you're here." She smiled. "...I love you, too."

And as simple as the day was, they calmly and quietly, quite in their separate ways, forgot all about their delicate frailties.


End file.
